Malsuth Imperial Armed Forces (Branches)
Armed Forces Overview The Malsuth Imperial Armed Forces are the Armed Forces of the Crown itself. They are devoted, armed, and deployed for the sole purpose of defending the Crown. The population, industry, and funding that the Crown gives them to use allows them to be the only branch in the Empire that does not supplement themselves at all with levies, relying 100% on their own professional soldiers and ships to provide the best defense to the Kingdom of Malsuth and the Empire itself. They are the only Armed Forces to employ professional Psykers that are hand picked from the military and civilians for their own seperate branch. Overall, the Armed Forces of the Kingdom of Malsuth are the best Armed Forces among the races of Verion with the most successful military career in the Cluster for their existence. Ground and Air Forces Malsuth Army The Malsuth Army is the largest armed force in the Malsuth Empire, and the only one that also relies on a multi-kingdom Liege-Levy system to deal with recruitment along with compulsory reservist training for every citizen of the Kingdom of Malsuth. The Malsuth Army is a varied force that focuses on direct attack on hostile worlds, backed up by the forces of their feudal levies. The main Malsuth doctrine relies on a slow, steady, methedolical attack that is focused on having a favourable kill/death ratio in order to wear the enemy down via attrition. This method would include pitched battled in orbit, trench warfare and gurella warfare via spec-ops and civilian militancy on the surface, assaination of high-level hostile command staff, strategic bombing of industrial capacity, and other tactics to wear down hostile armies will to fight. In pitched battles with hostile forces, the Malsuth Army relies heavily on its infantry corps backed up by armoured vehicles in order to take and reinforce points, not unlike the Dacian Army. However, unlike the Dacian army, the Malsuth Army relies on lighter infantry and vehicles in a spearhead assault to break through the enemy lines and establish forward bases with field engineers. Or, if invading an enemy planet, using orbitally dropped field engineers to setup forward bases in hostile rural regions and moving outwards from there. The adverage training time for a reservist is one year, mandatory at age 18 or after college graduation for those in Crown worlds. 1 in 4 people are chosen to be levied from the Kingdoms for military service for the Crown instead of their home Kingdom. Over that year, they are taught the basics of vehicle and weapons operations, physical tests, mental and ESPER tests to determine their place in the Armed Forces, along with drilling them into rank and file and such. Equipment of the Malsuth Army Armour *B-32 Infantryman Armour *A-2a Support Power Armour Small-Arms *Sidearm: HG-12 Handgun *Standard Weapon: AR-57 Assault Rifle *Designated Pointman's Weapon: SG-57 Shotgun *Powered Armour Solider Weapon: LMG06 Light Machine Gun Vehicles *All ground vehicles in the Kingdom of Malsuth *VT-42 Combat Shuttle for the Army Aviation Corps *VT-50 Ground-Attack Gunship for the Army Aviation Corps Legions of the Kingdom of Malsuth Peacetime Strength: 32,000,000 Wartime Strength: 32,000,000-52,000,000 Total War Practical Strength: 2,000,000,000-3,500,000,000 Total War Theoretical Strength: 6,500,000,000-7,500,000,000 Malsuth Air Force The Malsuth Air Force is the Malsuth Empire's home defensive and offensive air superiority force. It's primary goal is to assist and support the Malsuth Army in its invasions, and defend the air-space of colonies and captured ground that the Empire controls. It is a highly trained, highly effective Air Force that is fully devoted to protecting the Empire, the Crown and its citizens. It is one of the smaller air-forces in Verion, with some of its duties being displaced to the Army Aviation Corps. This does not deter its pilots, as it relies on its own doctrine of Strategic Bombing hostile industrial capabilities and supporting the Malsuth Ground Forces. Size of the Malsuth Air Force Peacetime Strength: 800,000 Wartime and Total War Strength: 800,000-7,000,000 Equipment of the Malsuth Air Force Small Arms *Sidearm: HG-12 Handgun *Primary Weapon: SNG-84 Submachine Gun Vehicles *ASC-40 Air Superiority Fighter *FWB-28 Strategic Bomber Space Forces Navy of the Kingdom of Malsuth The modern Imperial Navy is the Malsuth spacefaring fleet. It is divided between the small amount of mothballed ships it keeps around as levies, and the large fleet of retinues that the Monarch keeps active 24/7. They are an elite fighting-force of professional naval officers and crew that stay on for 20-30 year service periods. It is an incredibly successful, powerful navy which has never suffered a defeat in its recent history. It relies on the Taskgroup System, which makes it relativly inflexible compared to other navies which levy and scatter fleets at will. Taskgroups are groups of vessels divided into Taskforces of 60-70 ships each, with three Taskforces per Taskgroup, totalling to 180-200 vessels. The Malsuth Navy operates about 8 taskgroups, with discussion to construct four more. The Navy itself relies on a bottom-heavy fleet makeup, unlike other navies which focus on building large vessels, the Imperial Navy relies on Patrol-Boats, Frigates and Destroyers rather than Cruiser fleets. Which allows for sensor and speed flexibility. Special Forces Gryphons of the Empire The Gryphons of the Empire are the Psionic Corps of the Malsuth. They are made up of soldiers hand picked via mental, physical and ESPER checks from every Kingdom's civilians and military. They have a very specific mindset, devoting themselves to service of Malsuth, the people of the galaxy, and their duty. They are generally picked around age 12-14 and trained to hone their ESPER skills until around age 18, where they are given tutorship on the field to a full Gryphon for around a year. They are the smallest, best equipped, and most respected and known branch of the Empire. The selection process is begun by a ESPER mind-dig by a powerful Gryphon to detect how strong the individual's psionic state is, before probing deeper to determine if their mental state matches up. Then, they would be asked for their consent to join the Gryphons. After that would be a physical test to determine if they are physically capable of the demand of being in the Armed Forces. After those tests were passed, they would be moved onto their several years of training. Their uniform is generally on field and off field a pitch-white uniform made of mid-thickness cloth, with a personal shield being worn along with a generally high amount of agility to supplement their lack of armour. Their usual armrament is a stainless steel Bastard Sword, and a HG-12 Handgun. Gryphons rely on psionic skills in the heat of battle to take down their enemies, instead of heavy firepower. Gryphon trainees usually wear a grey uniform, much similar to the white uniform worn by full Gryphons. Equipment Offensive *HG-12 Handgun *SNG-84 Submachine Gun *Psionic Offenses *Pattern 1587 Light Cavalry Sabre Defensive *Personal Shields *Psionic Defenses Size of the Gryphons Gryphons Deployed by the Empire: 8,500 Gryphons spread across Malsuth space.